The things I've seen
by Serias
Summary: Destiny can really screw things up. X-5802 is learning about love and war the hard way.
1. Default Chapter

Athena walked nonchalantly through the coffee shop of Terminal City, smiling as she tucked her order pad back into her apron. It was 8 O'clock and the place was buzzing, full of people. She walked into the kitchen and saw Lexi smiling at her. Lexi was a Transgenic who had a lot of Cat-like aspects in her appearance and actions. "That one you just serving seemed nice, and, Thena, he was real cute." Lexi said. Athena rolled her eyes, Lexi was always trying to set her up. " He's one of us, a friend of mine, in fact." Lexi kept her eyebrows raised to get more information out of Athena. " His name is Alec." Athena added. "And???" uttered Lexi. " And....I'm off. I've been here since three this morning, fixing that baffling espresso machine. Besides, I need to talk to Max." Athena rushed out of the door before Lexi could interrogate her further.

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


Athena Troy was born in a test tube, like all her brothers and sisters. She was just like the other X-5's, except she was a year younger. The original X-5802 died mysteriously after a few months, so the gifted psychos at Manticore decided to just make a new X-5802. The night of the break she run until she could not run anymore and ended up in Salt Lake City, Utah. She was found by a kind woman who quickly adopted her. When Athena turned sixteen, her adopted mother died of a heart attack leaving her the family company, and even though it was post-pulse, owning MegaDyme medical supplies was not a bad inheritance for anyone. The government was their main patron, buying supplies for hospitals, so even in economic tragedy it made serious cash.

She got the best lawyers in the country to help become an emancipated minor. After that she moved to Seattle, and went on to meet Logan Cale and Max Guereva. Logan Knew what she was and promised not to tell the others until she was ready. After the siege at Terminal City she had began to become closer to Alec, and became part of the inner circle she admired. She was friends with everyone from Joshua to O.C. When Logan was kidnaped she decided to tell Alec that she was not an Ordinary, but an X-5. He was surprised at first, but that lasted about ten minutes. She was finally happy.

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


Athena curled her chin length light blond hair, and applied the last layer of lipstick, not that she needed it. Thanks to Manticore, she was gorgeous. Hazel eyes flashed under the blue-green eyeshadow she had applied. She was standing in front of the mirror one more time when Lexi knocked on the door. She opened it and her friend burst in, " So Alec wouldn't tell you who he's setting me up with tonight? Not even a hint?" Lexi chattered as she sat on Athena's bed , pursed her lips and opened her sad kitten-like eyes. "Lex, don't be so tense, we'll know in just a min..." she was cut off by a knock at the door. "I guess we'll know now." she changed her sentence as she opened the door. There Alec stood with Joshua grinning like a puppy with a new toy. Athena threw Alec a scolding look as she took his arm, Then they introduced the old couple to each other. Mole, the lizard-like transgenic, thought as he passed the four looked like a beautiful couple with their oversized pets. 

  
  


Alec and Joshua had set up a dinner for the four of them in Alec's old apartment, and Alec let Joshua cook. As they walked in Lexi's stomach let out a little growl, "So....What are we having for dinner? Cuz it smells really good to me." Joshua answered her as he pulled the chair out for her. " Grilled cheese sandwiches and watermelon." 

  
  


"Oh my gosh, Joshua that is my favorite!"

  
  


"Lexi! Is my favorite too!"

  
  


During dinner Alec and Athena couldn't help but smile at their companions. Both Lexi and Joshua were using impeccable manners to impress each other. Athena could only think of one word to describe their behavior WEIRD.

  
  


On the way home Joshua and Lexi raced to prove who was faster. That left Alec and Athena quite a bit behind them, not that either couple cared. Athena loved being around him, and he reciprocated her feelings. They walked down Vine Street hand in hand, blissfully happy. Until some madman jumped in front of them. He jabbed his fist into Alec's unaware rib cage, and Alec fell almost instantaneously to the ground. The man went for Athena but was already too late, she jumped high in the air and delivered a round house kick to the side of the man's head. While he reared back she grabbed the arm he had hit Alec with and saw something on his index finger. Athena threw the man over her right shoulder, but he rolled and was on his feet again. This time he tried to punch her, so she blocked and watched the gadget fly off his hand. She through a sturdy jab punch in his face, but hit only air as the man scurried away.

  
  


Her first concern was Alec, but she didn't want to forget the little contraption the man had been carrying. Then she turned around to face Alec "Alec, hey, wake up." He was out cold. Athena was glad this evening had not been formal, as she lugged the over six feet muscular man on her back. 3 more blocks 'til we're home she thought, as her heeled shoes cut off all circulation to her feet. The small gray machine the man had used sat in her front pocket. She hoped Dix could figure out what it was. 

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


She walked through coffee shop where Lexi and Joshua were having a snack, and , of course, some coffee. They both stood shocked as they noticed Athena, Joshua spoke " What you do to Alec, Thena? Kiss him too much?" The humor was lost on her, because her body ached so much. Joshua sprinted over to help her carry Alec. "Let's get him upstairs and have someone take a look at him." Athena panted. 

  
  


Two floors later, Alec lay on a metal table, while Deryk, a Transgenic medic, examined him. He still hadn't moved an inch, and this worried Athena. But, none the less, she headed up to HQ to find Dix and see if he could help her. Dix looked slightly less confused then Athena, but he finally stopped making little grunts and verbalized "It looks like some kind of stunning device, but I doubt it could pack enough steam to knock an X-5 out. Let me do some more analysis of it and I'll get you if I find anything, It's obvious you'd rather be near a different transgenic. Go watch your boy." Athena kissed Dix on the cheek, "Thanks man."

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The news on Alec was no news at all, Deryk was stumped, all he could tell her was that Alec seemed to be unconscious, and he could wake him up. Athena and Joshua moved him up to her room, because it was the closest, and laid him down her bed. " I must go tell, Max and find Lexi." Joshua told her.

  
  


"You really like her don't you?"

  
  


" Yes, Joshua enjoys Lexi's company very much."

  
  


" I guess it's the end of the world, Cats and Dogs are falling in love." she laughed

  
  


"No, not end of Joshua's world, everything just beginning, Thena. Now Joshua got to go."

  
  


He hugged her and walked out of her door. She spent the next two hours just watching Alec, till Dix stepped into her room. "Did you find anything?" she asked. 

  
  


"Nothing technological, but there are some marking s on the left side of this thing. I thought you might want to look at them."

  
  


Athena took the small machine into her hand. At first the symbols meant nothing to her, and then it hit her.

  
  


" The Iqori" she gasped.


	2. Hear no evil

Disclaimer: I don't own or make money off of dark angel. (But I wish someone still did.)

  
  


Things I've seen- Chapter 2

  
  


Athena zipped up the front of her black leather jacket. She knew that the attack on Alec and herself couldn't have been a chance encounter, and the thought made her blood boil. After all transgenic's had been through Terminal City seemed to be the only safe haven. The attack had been by a member of the Iqori, the sadistic terrorist group who had set off the pulse in the first place. Athena was putting on her boots when Max came into her room. 

  
  


"Hey, how you holding up, Thena?" she said. 

  
  


Max could see that Athena had been crying, and that she was probably about to do something rash. 

  
  


"I'm fine" Athena growled through her teeth.

  
  


"Thena, don't pull this my boy-toy got attacked but it doesn't faze me shit, because I am the queen when it comes to that. Sis, I'm really worried about you and so is Logan."

  
  


Athena tried to change the subject.

  
  


"That's good that the virus isn't affecting anymore, I'm really happy for you two Max."

  
  


"Thena, promise me one thing, You'll be careful. No matter what."

  
  


"I promise Max."

  
  


"Ya know I love ya, Boo." Max said, imitating O.C.

  
  


"Yeah, My sister from the same test tube mister"Athena replied putting her fist up to buzz Max.

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


Seattle was dismal and cryptic at night, just the way Athena liked it. She could handle anything that came after her and then some. She had been careful, using a tunnel Logan had shown her to get out of Freak Nation. She decided to head to the local low life joint, The Labyrinth, where hooded figures mixed and mingled. As she walked in a few bikers gave her a one over, but she was looking for one man in particular, Styx. Styx was smuggler that dealt in stolen electronics, and he knew what she was capable of. He was a nice looking, skinny, Hispanic guy, who always had girls all over him. 

  
  


"Yo, Styx." She yelled of the rock music exploding out of the jukebox.

  
  


Styx turned to see her and his carefree expression change. He turned to the three scantily clothed women around him. 

  
  


"Hey Pigeons, get to flyin'" he barked at them.

  
  


Then he crossed the bar and slid his hand around Athena's waist, as he led her to the small 

dance floor. This led to some primaeval movement that Athena didn't know she was able to do.

  
  


"So, my girl Thena, what you need? Hook-up, info, or maybe me?"

  
  


Athena looked him severely in the eyes. 

  
  


"What do you know about the Iqori? What have they been up to?"

  
  


"They are the baddest technos. Worse then your boys down at Manticore. Gots a bag full a tricks, those guys do. Last I heard their HQ was in some warehouse right by your crib, Chica. That's all I know, Bebe."

  
  


" I appreciate it, Styx."

  
  


"Anything to dance with your perfection."

  
  


She raised an eyebrow at him. Then turned to head back to Terminal City.

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


Athena climbed the stairs of a condemned apartment building, across the street from TC. At the top she used her keen eyesight to find the closest, most deserted warehouse. Immediately, a structure to streets away stood out, she decided this building would be her first directive. 

  
  


She ran and didn't fell anything but infuriation as she reached the warehouse. Catlike she vaulted onto the roof, and advanced to the building's roof window. A normal person would have saw a bunch of old boxes and crates. She was not a normal person. Athena knew it was a projection and that she was probably being watched. She shifted to head down the roof, but was stopped by a young man with a gun.

  
  


"Styx, what the hell are you doing here?"

  
  


"My father helped design the Pulse bomb, you could say this is my family's business. Turn around and put your hands over your head."

  
  


Athena felt a gun stab into her rib cage as she was led down the roof. She recognized that Styx was not the only man with a gun on her, there were at least five guards she could hear but not see. He pushed her into a small very filthy room, where he sat her down on the only chair in the room. 

  
  


"So, Mia, What do you want with us?"

  
  


"C'mon Styx don't be so coy with me. You know exactly why I'm here."

  
  


"No, Thena, I think you'd better explain it to me."

  
  


"You and your gente hit one of my family."

  
  


"Sorry, Bonita, it wasn't us."

  
  


"Nice, Styx, but your signature was on the hardware. Real sweet of you to do that for me, makes my life so much simpler."

  
  


Styx lowered his gun and put up a hand to tell her he was going to level with her.

  
  


"Look, I wouldn't of let anyone in my system hurt you or your crew. It's wasn't done with my knowledge and I'm the Jefe here."

  
  


"Then one of you boys ain't be too honest with you."

  
  


"Who did the guy take down, Thena?"

  
  


"Alec, almost got me, but gave me a split second before he went after me and I set his ass packin', too bad I didn't get a good look at him."

  
  


"Well girl, you came to the right man. Let me grab my stuff and we'll blaze to your dude, and see what I can do."

  
  


"I have a feeling this is gonna be a trade not a favor. Am I gonna have to help you track down your renegade computer geek?"

  
  


Styx nodded as a mischievous grin slide across his face.

  
  


"Whatever."

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


Athena strode into Terminal City with Styx and his cronies in tow. They followed behind like loyal followers, even though they could turn on her at any second.

  
  


"First, we need to find Max, then you help Alec. Got that Styx?"

  
  


"Yes, Mia. Wait a second" he paused, " Is Max that hot little chicatita that negotiated with that cop during your problema?"

  
  


"That's was my girl Max. But I wouldn't hit on her If I was you."

  
  


They walked through a dank corridor single file until they reached the stairs. Styx was wearing red tinted sunglasses, but Athena could still see every move his eyes made. When they reached the top floor, the men followed her into HQ. Max stood up to ask who they were when she noticed Athena slip in behind them.

  
  


"I didn't want to have any stragglers." Athena told her.

  
  


"Who's the posse?"

  
  


"Oh, just our neighborhood friendly Bio-tech terrorists. Generation Two."

  
  


"Sons of the Iqori. Wow. 'Thena you sure now how to pick out all the cool people to hang out with."

  
  


"Yeah" Athena smiled " Well, these guys hooked up the contraption that put our boy Alec down for the count."

  
  


"Well, by all means, let them see if they can wake him up."

  
  


All the talk was just that, talk. Both of the X-5's knew the best way to get your enemy to want to be your friend was to make them think that they were just like you. The Iqori had a Mafia mentality, so Athena let them think that she played the same way. 

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


Alec was still in her room when she came back, she led Styx there. He and another on of his men, whom she had nicknamed, El Grande, for his large stature, looked at the small wound on Alec's chest. Mole, Joshua, and Logan were in the room, just in case anything went wrong. She had no reason to think Styx was lying to her, but she had no reason to trust him either. Grande pulled a small item out of the bag he was carrying and put it to Alec's temple, there was a short buzzing sound. Alec's eyes began to flutter open, and Athena ran to his side as Styx and Grande backed away.

  
  


" Gosh, 'Thena being out with you is a real jolt."

  
  


She rolled her eyes at his superbly cheesy comment and kissed him on the mouth.

  
  


"Electric" He joked again.

  
  


"Sorry to interrupt this magic moment Athena, but you and I had a deal. I want you to come back with me to view files of those who work with me, see if anyone looks familiar."

  
  


Athena reluctantly stood and headed back with Styx.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. See no evil

Athena stood on the roof of a battered appartment building waitng for Styx to come back and tell her what he knew. They had ridden in his SUV, one of few in the city back to his apartment, which was very lavish. She was elated that Alec was okay, her thoughts drifted for a moment, she thought of him and how happy he had made her. Back at Manticore he had always been somewhat protective of her, and all of these sweet memories flooded her mind. It was the first time she'd been distracted in weeks. She felt a hand on her back.  
  
"Okay, chica, we're ready for you."  
  
It was Styx and he was leading her back into his living room, which was now filled with a large screen and three old fashion computers from the turn of the century.  
  
" Athena, I compiled a list of men in my crew who fit your description, and I want you to see If you recognize any of them."  
  
For two hours she sat , going through hundreds of pictures, until finally she saw the man.  
  
"Stop, Styx that's him, that's the guy!"  
  
"Him, Thena, that's really not possible, That's my brother, Nico, He's been in a coma for over a year."  
  
Athena was kind of stunned by his response, but in her life time she'd heard of stranger things.  
  
"Thena, you look tried, why don't you go back to terminal city and get some sleep. We can try to figure this out tomorrow."  
  
She was tried, but she had the instinct feeling he was hiding something.  
  
"Tomorrow, right" was all she said as she turned and headed back to terminal city.  
  
********  
  
Athena peeled off her jacket as she walked into her room. She came to the realization that she had not slept in three days, when this whole fiasco had begun.  
  
"Athena, your home"  
  
She looked up and saw Alec walking towards her. A smile crept onto her lips. "What are you doing here?" "I was waiting for you, I wanted to see you." His hand slid around her waist. "Alec, you have no idea how worried I was about you." she embraced him "A million worse case scenarios kept running through my head. That's when I promised myself, If you woke up, I would tell you how I feel." She looked up, straight into his eyes. "I love you, Alec" He leaned his forehead against hers, "I love you too" He kissed her slowly and softly, reaffirming the words he had just said. After the kiss they stood there for a while, feeling that all was right with the world as long as they were together. Athena suddenly felt Alec's weight shift against her, "Alec, are you okay?" she said "Sorry, I..." He began to collapse in her arms, but then he stood as if nothing had happened. Suddenly she felt his arm tighten around her waist. "Alec, what are you doing?" She asked. His hands stared to wander, "Oh, c'mon Athena, you know you want it." Athena tried to step back, but his arm hand grasped her arm tightly. "Alec, Let me go!" Instantly, he threw her on the bed, then jumped on top of her pinning her arms above her head. "Alec, Stop!" "I can't, Athena, I need you, I need you now!" 


	4. Speak no evil

Athena struggled under him, but he was stronger than he usually was. She opened her mouth to scream and he smothered her mouth with a hard kiss.  
Someone knocked at the door. "Athena, are you in there?"  
It was Max! Athena screamed as loudly as she could. Max burst through the door seconds later, and she instantly saw the panic in Athena's eyes.  
" get off of her, Alec" Max growled. Alec didn't move, but he spoke " Max, you're interrupting a intimate moment"  
" I said get off of her" Max went at him full force, Athena curled up in fetal position and stayed on the bed for a moment. She snapped back into reality, when she saw Alec strangling Max. He glanced back at her and she punched him as hard as she could. He fell to the ground unconscious.  
Max asked her while catching her breathe," What the Hell happened? Why was he trying to...." Athena cut her off, "one second he was fine, the next he got....... Aggressive." Max stood up "We'd better tie him up," Athena's eyes flashed. "No, not in here, up on the med deck, so Deryk can watch him."  
Athena stared down at Alec, still confused and scared as Max began to pick him up.  
  
Athena's sleep that night was restless. She tossed and turned as images of Alec raced through her head. She suddenly sat up awake, it was 3 o'clock in the morning. She got dressed and headed up to the med deck.  
  
When she got there, Deryk discreetly left the room. Alec lay sedated on a small cot. She stood there for a long time running her fingers through his hair, wondering what had happened, and why he had changed. She heard Joshua walk in from behind her, but she did not turn around. "Did Alec get shocked again?" "No, Joshua, Alec is sick, we're not sure what's wrong." "Why is he sleeping?" "Well, Joshua, he was acting strange and he tried to hurt Max, So I had to....um....hit him." "'Thena, you hurt Alec cuz he hurt you? That's not nice. Maybe Joshua should knock you out." He swung and she ducked.  
"Deryk!" She yelled Deryk ran into the room and saw Joshua attacking, but Joshua didn't notice him. Joshua was concentrating on trying to kill Athena. Deryk grabbed a syringe with a sedative and came up from behind Joshua. The usually sweet transgenic let out a small howl as Deryk Injected the fluid. Joshua fell slowly to the ground.  
"What happened?" Deryk said  
"I don't know, he went ballistic," Athena answered  
"Let's get him on the table next to Alec." They lifted him up, and Deryk began to examine him.  
"Well, there are no outside indicators, I think I'll run blood tests on both of them. You can help me if you want to stay."  
"Yeah, I'd like too." They spent the next hour going over test results, until Deyrk found something.  
"Athena, come here for a minute." Athena walked over and Deryk went on," Okay, I was comparing hormonal shifts between our odd couple and look at this, Both Joshua and Alec's testosterone levels are extremely high. This affect would lead to increased aggressive behavior, and in Alec's case, an increased sex drive." Athena felt a chill run up her back. 


	5. talk is cheap

"Do you know how it spread from Alec to Joshua?" She asked Deryk.

"Well, here's my theory, when Alec was it with that device, he wasn't electrocuted, he was infected with some kind of communicable virus. So Joshua got it from him, and I'm thinking it might only affect male trangenics."

"So, why hasn't it affected you yet?"

He smiled "Our good friends at Manticore made me practically immune to anything. Even if an epidemic breaks out, I'll be the last to get sick."

"Neat trick" she said sarcastically.

"Athena, I'm gonna see if I can develop some kind of antidote, then we need to get it to all the men in TC."

"I think we could do that"

"Now, I think you should go and get some sleep, and since I'm in charge of health in TC, that's an order soldier." he said mockingly.

"Thanks, Deyrk, I will." 

  
  


***************************

  
  


Sleep came easier to Athena now. Her dreams were sweet and unblemished. She felt a soft kiss on her neck that roused her back into conciousness.

"Alec" she said sleepily.

She looked around the room, but no one was there. She took a shower and got dressed hopign to get upstairs and see if Deryk had found something. When she entered the med deck Max was already there. Athena glanced around, noticing the additional sedated males.

"It looks like were having an outbreak, Deryk." she said

"Not for long, I've already got an antidote and I've given it to all the men in TC, Including my patients here"

Max looked somewhat distraught, "Athena, before we could give the antidote to Alec, he was...gone."

The words registered and her body reacted without her brain's consent. She ran. She ran straight to the Iqori's hideout, and right into Styx's office.

"What the fu..." was all he could get out before she was on him.

"Why did you lie to me Styx?"

"I-I knew you'd be irate about the truth, Mami."

"Where is your brother? Tell me now!"

"In a shack outside of town. I'll take you there."


	6. fight for your right

Rain splattered onto the windows of the black SUV. Athena glared out the windows, her eyes blank with thought. Styx had fake sector passes, making it effortless to get through the city. Athena saw the man run in front of the vehicle only seconds before Styx did. He made a hard left, which landed them right into a brick wall. Athena's world went black.

When she came to, she could feel blood trickling down her forehead. She broke her window and pulled herself out of the mutilated car. The man was still standing in the middle of the rode, but now he had turned to face her.

"Alec" she gasped.

  
  


"Welcome to the jungle, sweetheart." He grinned.

"Alec, something is wrong with you. That device, it gave you a sickness and I want you to come with me, Deryk can help you."

"Athena, Athena, I feel strong, I feel fierce."

"You're coming with me, whether or not you want to."

"Hmm. Let me think about your offer, um, no."

By now they were circling each other, like two panthers circling their prey. He lunged at her and she countered by side stepping.

"'Thena, I wish you could fell the power running through my veins." He threw a punch.

"It's a drug, and it's going to destroy you Alec." She blocked him.

He grabbed her, locking her into his embrace, so neither of them could move. 

"Feel this." He kissed he intensely. She took the opportunity and shoved him down the hill behind them. At the last second he seized her hand, bringing them both plummeting down the slope. When they reached the bottom, Athena was dazed but still alert. She grasped the small syringe that Deryk had slipped into her jacket and stabbed the needle into Alec's forearm, letting the antidote creep under his skin. He awoke and his hands found their way to her neck. Try as she might she could not bring air back into her lungs. His hands began to loosen and fell to her shoulders.

"Athena, I'm sorry." 

Tears ran down his cheeks as he pulled her closer. He was back, and all she wanted to do was stay forever in his arms, safe. Dusk began to break, and the night was coming. Coming to bring a threat the two lovers would face together.


End file.
